


Crib Life

by pr_squared



Category: A Brother's Price - Wen Spencer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr_squared/pseuds/pr_squared
Summary: The Westfall crib recruits a new boy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Timmy Sommers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bamboladigiada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamboladigiada/gifts).



> Cribs play an important but understated role in Queensland. With one male birth in thirty and an average of 20 sisters in a sisterhood, at least one third of families have no husband. If wealthy families take a second, third or fourth male and some males are consigned to the cribs, fewer than one-half of families have a husband and daughters must still be conceived. Sex may also be recreational.  
> 
> 
> At 10 crowns per trick and 100 crowns per conception, and a typical brother's price of 2000-4000 crowns, an opportunity emerges for a smart business woman.  
> 
> 
> A fresh young boy is likely to earn more than a weary veteran nearing the end of his useful years, though the veteran may have steady, repeat customers.  
> 
> 
> Sadly, with disease and exhaustion, men only last so long in the cribs and must be replaced.  
> 
> 
> A poor family is as likely to bear a son as a wealthy family.  
> 
> 
> For wealthy families, the brother's price may be a social formality though the Whistlers made good, careful use of Jerin's 4000 crowns.  
> 
> 
> Poorer families had fewer choices and opportunities.  
> 
> 
> In ancient Greece, 1 drachma would hire a hoplite or a hetaira. I peg 10 crown as 1 drachma; 1 drachma is say about $120. Two hundred fifty drachma (2,500 crowns; $30,000) was a middle class income; half that (1,250 crown or $15,000) subsistence. A sister-ship of 20 sisters (with children and mothers) needs 12,500 or 25,000 crowns per year.  
> 
> 
> A brother's price of 2000- 4000 crowns ($24,000 - $48000) seems low, though the average cost of an engagement ring in 2019 was about $5000 (400 crowns).  
> 

Cicely Westfall sat at the table and negotiated with the Eldest Sommer. She was in high good humor because she knew she would get what she wanted in the end. 

Her younger sister, Arabella – Bella – there to help and learn the business. This was their first acquisition since she had come of age. Bella looked around and tried to hide her disdain. She had never visited the homes of ordinary folk. A poor family was as likely to bear a son as a wealthy family – more likely perhaps, because the goddess made so many poor families. These Sommers were not even poor but this is what happened when there was no man to tidy things up. Bella should see how the river trash live. 

“Our Timmy is a good boy. The Green sisters, a fine family, offered 2000 crowns for him,” the Eldest offered. They are eager to marry him.”

“Your Timmy is a good boy – handsome and obedient and well brought up. I can double that.” Cicely offered.

“Four thousand crowns? 

“Yes, four thousand crowns.” Cicely was prepared to go higher. 

“The Greens will marry him.”

“We Westfalls will take very good care of him.” Who wouldn’t take care of him? A crib inmate can earn five thousand crowns a year on his back.

Four thousand crowns was a princely sum – a literally sum for a prince! A wealthy family might be picky and choosy. Eldest Sommer cared for her brother but money was tight. Sadly, the Sommers like many families in Queensland could not afford a husband. She and her sisters had frequented the Lewis and Griffiths cribs. Timmy was crib sired. The Westfall crib was several towns over but they had a good reputation. Four thousand crowns would cover their debts and allow the Sommers to make a bid for a husband of their own – maybe a family sired boy - someone straighten the place up and make the nights less lonely. She smiled. And if he could cook? The Sommers sisters took turns in the kitchen and none had more than indifferent skills. None could sew or mend worth a 'darn.'

Eldest Sommer studied the face of the woman who sat across the table from her. Cecily Westfall looked much like any other woman – a business woman and not a monster. Her younger sister was a pretty girl, looking around uncomfortably, overwhelmed with teenage ennui. Eldest Sommer loved her brother. She weighed her disappointments and her hopes. Sometimes, sacrifices must be made. “Deal!” she said and held out her hand. 

"Deal!" Cicely answered and took Eldest Sommer's hand. "Assuming the inspection goes well." She would pay 400 crowns, nonrefundable earnest money for the inspection.


	2. Inspection

Brimming with excitement and spiced with trepidation, Timmy bathed thoroughly as his Eldest had instructed. He had looked forward to this day for so long. What kind of people were the Westfalls? Eldest Sommers was really pleased with his brother’s price as much as she was pleased with anything. 

Usually, he was the last to bath. He usually bathed his younger sisters first and only then got his turn. The once bath warm water was at best lukewarm. Today the water was fresh and hot but he was too distracted to really enjoy it. Regretfully, he climbed out. He shaved his face, praying not to mutilate himself. He was new at this. He looked at himself naked in the mirror.

No one had seen him naked since he was a toddler. He had never seen another man naked. Guarded by his sisters, he hadn’t actually seen another man 5 times in his sixteen years. Was he put together like other men? Would the Westfalls like him? What if they forfeited their earnest money and rejected him?

He dried his long hair and brushed it vigorously. He heard his Eldest talking with two other women in the next room. He was puzzled. A boy was usually inspected by the Eldest of his new family in private. He heard two unfamiliar voices. Well, he snorted, this was not the first thing he did not understand – one more thing on the lengthy list. Perhaps the second Westfall would leave? He tied his hair back with a ribbon. By habit, he grabbed his small clothes but stopped. He smiled and shook his head, then donned his best robe. He checked himself in the mirror once more and took a deep breath. Resigned, he turned to the door and opened it. 

Timmy saw his Eldest and second women with brown hair in her mid-twenties. She stood with a third, younger women about his age. The two strangers looked something alike. Perhaps they shared a father. Several of his sisters shared a father. The inmates were registered at a crib and sisters could request the same man to father their daughters, if he were still available. 

“Our prince arrives,” his Eldest gushed and then, “took you long enough” in a too loud aside to Timmy.

“He’s worth waiting for!” the older woman offered with a gentle smile. 

“This is Timmy and this is Cicely Westfall and her sister Arabella.” The Eldest Sommer smiled. Her Timmy looked good. She felt the four hundred crowns in her purse and that felt good too.

“HI, Timmy. I’m Cicely.

“Hey, I’m Arabella – Bella.”

Shy, Timmy lowered his eyes.

“Stupid! Say something. Don’t let them think you’re mute!” his Eldest scolded.

Timmy looked up. They were to be his future wives. He prayed they liked him. “I’m Timmy.” He actually squeaked and everyone laughed. He had heard that in some fancy families, the groom knelt and kissed this brides’ feet but was that now or was that at the wedding? He waited for a signal of some sort. 

Cicely flashed him a friendly smile. “Well, let us have a look at you.”

Timmy looked to see whether Arabella would leave the room. She did not. Was he supposed to disrobe himself – that seemed immodest or was his Eldest to remove his robe? 

Cicely stepped forward and unfastened his robe. She stripped it from his shoulders and he stood naked. 

“Display!” his Eldest barked. “do you know how to display?”

Timothy stood straight and tall with his feet at shoulder width and placed his hands on his head. 

“See! He didn’t grow up in a barn.”

Cicely placed a warm hand on his belly and dragged it around as she circled him. She patted his bare ass and looked to her sister. “Bella, what do you think?”

Doubt suddenly wracked Timmy. What if they rejected him?

Bella, newly of age, had had sex only with their husband, Bertram. He came from a good family but was said to be a terrible lay. You might think his wives might teach him better. She helped out in the crib though and she had seen many naked men. She had took Timmy’s face in her two hands and kissed him. 

Her tongue danced on his lips and he felt weak in the knees and he grabbed Bella for support. 

Bella looked down. His body had responded as one might expect. Gently, she cupped his balls and stroked the length of his aroused sex. “Seems fully functional to me!”

Cicely looked to the Eldest Sommers. “We’ll take him.” She lifted a heavy purse from her belt.

“Timmy get dressed! Here are his papers and his physician’s certificate.” Eldest Sommer did not want to extend the sad any longer than needed. “Timmy, put on your traveling robes, kiss me and go off with the Westfalls. Go off now. We love you!” She had so much to do with the newly found wealth.


	3. The Journey

A single horse pulled the gig. Timmy sat snugly between Cicely and Bella. He enjoyed being out of doors under the open sky. He tried to remember if had ever ridden in a carriage before. Cicely guided to the horses with reins and whip.

Bella teased him. He still had never ridden in a carriage. He was riding in a two-wheeled cart and not a four-wheeled carriage at all. He felt chagrinned but felt better when she kissed him again. 

They stopped once to water the horse and stopped again for lunch. Timmy had never before been in an inn. Bella agreed that it was an inn. The food was unexceptional but plentiful and a good response to Timmy’s adolescent male hunger. He saw only one other man in the inn.

They were on the road again. Timmy’s head swung back and forth. Everything was so new to him. Bella pointed to things that Timmy had never seen – large animals – cows, horses – liked the horse pulling the cart, and sheep. He had seen dogs, cats, mice, and rats at home. He had never seen trees so up close. They passed through one village and another. He saw a four-wheeled carriage and readily understood the difference.

The sun was setting when they stopped for the night. Cicely brought the horse to the stable. Bella escorted Timmy inside. He saw that she packed a pistol on her belt under her coat. They fed him again and laughed at the large amount that he consumed. He drank something new – wine. Sweet and sour, he was flushed and unsteady when they walked up the stairs to their room. 

“Wash yourself,” Cicely instructed him, She pointed to a towel and basin. 

Timmy was puzzled. He had bathed that very morning.

“Wash yourself, all over.”

Her meaning was clear. Timmy stared at her.

“Youthful modesty!” she sputtered and turned around.

“Done!” Timmy announced. “Where is my sleeping robe?” The wine still buzzed in his body.

“You don’t need a sleeping robe.” Cecily laughed. “If I were as pretty as you, I’d never wear clothes!” She quickly stripped him of his traveling robe and left him three quarters naked in his small clothes. “See! You sleep here.” She pointed to one of the two beds.

Seeking some refuge, Timmy slipped under the covers and closed his eyes. Someone turned off the gaslights and extinguished the candles.

Suddenly, Cicely slipped in beside him in only a slip. He stiffened and pulled away. She chuckled, grasped his shoulder, and rolled toward him. Her soft breasts pressed against his bare chest and her left hand was working mischief under his small clothes.

“Relax, Timmy. You’re mine now. I paid for you and I have your papers. You belong to us Westfalls now – body and soul.”

Her busy hand made thinking difficult. She kissed him and thinking became impossible. He kissed her back breathlessly. She pulled off his small clothes, then swung her leg over his hips and straddled him. She was naked beneath her shift. Her felt her wetness against his bare skin. She pressed his engorged cock against her swollen labia.

Timmy moaned and writhed beneath her. He lifted his arms. He did not know where to place his hands. 

Cecily sighed and put his hand to her breast. He felt her nipple stiffen at his touch.

His cock throbbed in her hand. Just as she had maneuvered just the tip into her opening, he gasped and shuddered. His slimy ejaculate poured over her hand as he softened in her grasp. 

“Damn!” Cecily ejaculated in turn and laughed. She wiped her hand on his chest.

“This is hard to watch,” Bella offered. 

“Then don’t watch!” Cecily suggested helpfully and pulled off her slip. She lowered her head. “Timmy, it’s all right. A kiss?” She kissed him and it was good. “I want to feel your mouth on my breasts.”

“Very good.” Cecily moaned when Timmy did as instructed. Unless one sought clever daughters, intelligence was not highly prized in men. Obedience was. A man need only know which lips to press his mouth against.

“Enough!’ She pushed him back to the bed and shimmied up his body. “I want to feel your mouth there,” She pressed her sopping sex against his face. His unskilled tongue split her labia but her finger on her pearl brought her to orgasm -a good one but an appetizer.

With the vigor of youth, his erection had returned. Cecily took her pleasure in full.

Timmy awoke with Bella lying naked beside him. Her head rested on his shoulder and her hand lay between his thighs, gently cradling his balls. Her pubic hair abraded the skin of his thigh. With morning came renewed vigor.

Bella awoke and saw his erection. She kissed his cheek and mounted him smartly. She closed her eyes and savored the delicious fullness. She ground slowly against him.

“Bella! Not again,” Cecily scolded. “They expect us. We have to get on the road.”

“One more time,” Bella pleaded. Once we get back, we’ll have to share him with our sisters.


	4. A New Home

The gig pulled into a fenced estate. Timmy had never seen a house so fine. A girl, about twelve years old, ran out to take the horses. Maise Westfall, Bella explained.

Another sister, Etta, about a year older than Bella, met them in the yard. She unloaded the bags and handed them to Timmy. He was glad to help. Cecily and Bella entered through the front door. Etta led Timmy around to a side entrance. He would have rather stayed with Cecily and Bella but he was well accustomed to following instructions.

Put the bags down and just wait.” Etta said as she disappeared.

Timmy had never been in any home other than his own but the Westfall house was well kept by Sommers standards. The décor and furnishing were tasteful and well-maintained. Everything was in its place and there seemed to be a place for everything. Some would have seen a masculine touch.

The Westfalls gathered. Timmy waited anxiously to meet his new family. He stood between Bella and Cecily. Their presence gave him comfort. 

“That’s our Eldest, Leticia. Never call her Leticia.” Cecily whispered. “That’s our Mothers’ Eldest, Olivia. She’s a softer touch.”

“When she acknowledges you, kneel and kiss her foot!” Bella whispered. 

A tall woman, Eldest Westfall stood flanked by her sisters. Several men of various ages fluttered around in the background. Timmy had never seen so many men in one room. If his sisters had taken him to the Inauguration Dance, he might have seen even more men. Perhaps the older men were the Mother’s husbands and the younger the sisters? Was he to be a third husband or fourth husband? He had heard of such things. 

“Eldest, this is our Timmy.” Cecilia said and broke the uncomfortable silence.

Timmy knelt and kissed Eldest’s foot. Cecily had done what she could to prepare him.

“Stand!” Eldest commanded him. He had earned half a smile. She studied him head to toe. “I hope he didn’t cost the entire 5000 crowns?”

“Four thousand,” Cecily answered with a small amount of pride.

“Tommy – no Timmy – get naked.”

Timmy looked left and looked right. So many people were present – women and men. He just looked at Eldest Westfall in disbelief.

“Is he deaf?” Eldest asked Cecily. Everyone laughed and Timmy felt near panic. “You might have bargained a better price. Does he not speak our language? Or is he just stupid?” Everyone laughed. 

Timmy stood frozen, motionless. “Do has she says!” Cecily whispered.

“Tommy – Timmy – if you would be happy here, you will do as you are told. As you get to know me better, you will know that I do not like to repeat myself.” She slapped him, once and again.

Timmy disrobed, his cheek burning. No one doubted the right of an Eldest to discipline her subordinates but in the easy-going Sommer household, such never went beyond a scolding or a censoring glance. Timmy stood naked before them. He remembered his display position. He stood straight with his feet at shoulder width and his hands on his head. 

Eldest seemed pleased. She gestured for him to turn around. “Asa, take him to the bathhouse and then to the playroom.”

Timmy bent to retrieve his clothes. People seemed to take a lot of baths around here.

“Don’t bother,” Asa said. “We’ll find you better after your bath.” He chuckled. “Not that you’re likely to wear them much the next day or so.” Custom required for a new husband to entertain all his new wives in rapid succession in his first days in his new home – Eldest to youngest. Timmy wondered; just how many Westfall sisters waited for him.

Travel took a toll and bathing was always pleasant. The Westfalls had an actual bathhouse with seemingly endless hot water. 

“Asa, which husband are you?” Timmy asked, soaking in the tub and hoping his question was not rude. 

Asa laughed. “I’m a servant, not a husband. Jasper, the lazy asshole, is Eldest Leticia’s senior husband. Family-sired, comes from a good family, they say. Eldest has actually had to whip him – more than once, even. She makes us watch. Thaddeus – Teddie – is her junior husband, crib-sired like most of us. Bertram is Eldest Olivia’s husband. A good sort but he is getting old.” Asa saw the confusion on Asa’s face. “The family business is quite lucrative.” He smiled. “Simon, Crockett, and I do most the work around here – cooking, cleaning, and caring for the little daughters.” Asa’s family could not afford a single man; not even an older fellow traded in for a younger man. 

“No homes of your own?” Timmy asked. “A male servants? Men are so prized, your sisters should be able to find you your own family and earn them a fair brother’s price. What about the Sommers?”

Asa shook his head. “Just glad the Westfalls took me in!”


	5. First Nights

The room was curiously appointed. He saw an easy chair with a side table, a bed with a thick mattress, an armoire, and a squat padded bench. Manacles hung from a tall, sturdy bedpost. He saw an hourglass on the table beside the bed. Large mirrors hung on the wall behind the bed and the wall facing it. The large widow looked out to a well-tended garden. “Is this Eldest’s room?” Timmy asked.

Asa laughed. “In a way,” he answered, “all the rooms are Eldest’s rooms. We call this the playroom.” He left Timmy waiting. 

Timmy looked at the bed, the chair, and the padded bench and decided that he should wait for explicit permission to use the furniture. He imagined his wrists in the manacleson the whipping post, hanging naked, waiting for a whipping. He shuddered. Patience, like obedience, seemed a key strength for his new life. Imagination was not.

After a time, Eldest Westfall appeared. She poured herself a glass of wine and collapsed into the easy chair. She took a long drink. “Like our home?” she asked but did not wait for an answer. “See our garden. That’s Jasper’s project. Crockett helps him now.” She took a second swig. “Enough small talk. Naked now – after a night with Cecily you are unlikely to be any sort of blushing virgin.”

Timmy complied.

She motioned with her finger for him to turn around. “If I were as pretty as you, I’d never wear clothes. Here, help with my boots.” She took a third swig, refilled her glass, and held up her leg. 

Timmy undid the laces. Back to her, her took her leg between his and wrestled with her boot. He succeeded with one boot and started with the other. Eldest leaned forward and ran her finger down his spine to his tail bone. He ignored the distraction until she brushed his anus and he jumped.

Eldest laughed. “The other boot and then a foot massage.”

Timmy squeezed and kneaded the small bones of her tired feet. She sighed with pleasure. “Sometimes a foot massage is better than sex – sometimes.” She smiled to see that Timmy was aroused. She was. She teased him with her foot. “A woman just needs time to get in the mood.”

After the last two days, seemed to Timmy that women were always in the mood. 

Eldest Westfall had a busy schedule she warned him. Her served her on his knees with his head between her thighs. She didn’t even disrobe.

Adalia was next. Timmy laid on the floor. She straddled his hips, facing his feet and watched herself in the mirror. She took her full pleasure and pushed him toward orgasm. The firm pressure of her finger on the base of his cock kept him from release. She insisted he clean himself, cock still erect and left.

Damaris followed and took him on the bed.

Elsbeth followed. She was less skilled or more careful and Timmy ejaculated. He cleaned her with his tongue. 

His cock was soft when Bethany’s clever fingers brought him promptly back to an erection.

Clare followed and then others, laughing and chatting.

Timmy was exhausted. Men may fantasize about such a night but none has lived it. Tommy was hungry and thirsty. His limbs were too heavy to move.

Neither Iley’s fingers nor mouth could bring him back to tumescence. She fed him a pill and he was hard again in minutes. She took her pleasure but he could not find release. She cleaned him with a wet rag when she was done.

He served one woman after another – he lost count but he could not climax. Everything became a blur. Either they did not introduce themselves or he simply couldn’t remember. He lost count of how many women he had served. His relentless arousal brought him pain and not pleasure.

Etta and Bella, the two youngest sisters, came in together. Timmy was beyond exhausted. His erection had finally faded, leaving him exquisitely sensitive. The bed was soaked with the leavings of female pleasure.

Bella shook her head, doubtfully. “Timmy? You all right.”

Timmy just groaned. His skin showed various scratches and bites. His tongue felt swollen. His jaw ached. He was sore all over.

“Nothing left. If we give him another pill this soon, we might damage him,” Bella warned. “They just about broke him!”

“It’s our turn!” Etta complained. “Can’t say when we’ll have another go.” She then brightened. “Something, I always wanted to show you.”

Together, the two moved Timmy from the bed and draped him over the padded stool. The stool had manacles but such would not be needed now. Timmy was exhausted beyond resistance. 

“Nice ass,” Bella commented. She thought that Etta looked ridiculous with the faux phallus protruding from her groin.

“That ass is mine!” Etta smiled. “Takes some practice to do it right but I’ll show you. Sanitary. Good way to take a man with a doubtful history safely. Just remember, lots of lubricant. 

Bella watched her doubtfully but acknowledged “in the end” that Etta was right. Then she took her turn. He had groaned and resisted her at first. She had persisted and he opened for her like flower – as Etta said. His moaning was a turn-on. His arms and legs weakly flailed and his feeble squirming rubbed the phallus deliciously against her sex. She felt so powerful. His ass was hers – even more – he was simply hers. She had somehow coaxed another orgasm from his much-abused body. 

Asa led Timmy back to the bathhouse stumbling. “You need a bath and a long rest. Some food too, if you can stay awake. You can stay with Crockett, Simeon and me for the time being.”  
Timmy had served his future wives. He wondered just how many they were. When would they have his ceremony? He slept for a day and a night.

No one bothered Timmy much the next day. He ate a good dinner and went back to sleep. The other men were friendly enough – Asa, Simon, and Crockett. He never saw Jasper or Thaddeus.

Timmy wasn’t really staring but he could not miss the mark on Simon’s thigh. He saw a number and above it some sort of symbol. He ignored it for as long as he could but in the end, he just asked.

“Timmy, I served once in a crib. That’s my registration number. I escaped the diseases that take down so many. A crib has only so many beds. After time, you just can’t do it any more, even with the drugs. A woman likes to see hard cock. You’ll see the old whores begging on the street. Luckily, the Westfalls gave me a home.” 

Timmy ate a hearty breakfast. He helped in the kitchen with the laundry. He tended to the Westfall children and he was reminded of home.

He saw Cicely later in the day.

“Hi, Timmy. Glad I found you. I have a dear dear friend visiting from Mayfair. I’d really like you to meet her. I know you’ll love her too.”

Timmy liked to make Cicely happy. “Glad to help,” he offered and earned a smile, uncertain exactly what would be required of him. 

Cicely shook her head. Let him think he has a choice.

“When will we have my ceremony?” he begged more than asked.

“Soon,” Cecilia answered and went about her business. 

Timmy awoke alone. He had never expected this. Sisters usually guarded their husband jealously. But Cicely had been there and she had been quite clear, He awoke sore in several places. He had done things that he never imagined. Agatha – Cecily’s friend was named Agatha – had told him she had a double diamond ticket – whatever that was. She was insistent and it was so hard to say no - he was accustomed to doing as he was told. He hoped that he hadn't done anything to shame his new family. 

Bella brought him his breakfast. ‘You did good, real good,” she gushed. She laid the tray on his bed. 

He sat up naked. He had become used to being naked. He lifted his face for a kiss. 

Bella saw the yearning in his eyes and turned to him and kissed him on the forehead.

“Bella, tell me, please. When are we getting married?”


	6. The Crib

Sophia Barnes returned late from the Westfall crib. Effie, her sister, waited up for her. 

“How was it?” Effie asked, eager for delicious details.

“I met the cutest boy!” Clare gushed. “A new one. His name is Timmy. Knew I wanted him as soon as I saw him.”

“Don’t tell me about him.” Effie made a face. “Just tell me how you fucked him!”

“You know, if someone tried to lock me in crib, I’d just run away.”

Effie sputtered. “How far would a man get, stark naked and hobbled? Branded and registered, he’d likely be abused a bit and then returned to his owners for the reward.” 

“Timmy. His name was Timmy and he was so sweet. Not much of a dancer on his feet– his big, hard cock kept poking me in the belly - but he danced well enough on his back. Told me the saddest story. He grew up in a poor family in Heron’s Landing. Bought by the Westfalls – he thought they wanted to marry him but now he finds himself in a crib, the poor dear. He cried and I cried too.”

Effie shook her head doubtfully. “Whore with a heart of gold!”

“I gave him an extra crown – all I had left after the drinks.”

Effie laughed aloud. “Just tell me, did you fuck him? Did he go down on you?”

“I bought a silver ticket this time – just like you told me.”

Well, the night’s work was over. The clients had all gone home. Timmy washed himself, sat on his bed, and rested. His resilient young body was little the worse for wear. His drug-sustained erection faded and left him curiously horny after all the sex he had endured. Carefully, he counted his gratuities. He had one golden crown, eighteen silver gil, and thirty copper quince. Well, twelve quince in a gil and twenty gil in a crown – that made two crowns and six quince. He hid his loot under his pillow.

Bella opened the door. At least two of the Westfall sisters stayed at the crib, day and night. The inmates must be fed and the crib must be maintained. The boys did most the work but needed supervision and from time to time, strong encouragement. The boys themselves must be maintained. They were whores but they must be kept clean and well-groomed for their jills. She had the duty tonight.

Although, the boys were registered and licensed in a proper crib, they were quite valuable and might be stolen. Romantic stories told of whores with golden hearts who ran away to find their true loves. Bella snorted, no boy had ever run away from the Westfall crib. The door were kept locked and that’s what the hobbles were for.

Someone had to tend bar, take receipts, and keep an eye on the customers. Customers had their choice but you had to make certain that all the inmates were earning and none was worked to uselessness. Some customers were regulars. Some had no idea how to use a man. A woman might certainly use a scourge but she had to leave her boy ready to serve the next customer in an hour. The parties were the most dangerous. Women might draw encouragement from the pack and try to outdo each other. 

The Westfalls had had a good night and she felt pleased with herself. Her third drink of the evening added to her sense of satisfaction. She had a fourth drink in hand. “Timmy, tips?”

Timmy reached under the pillow and dug out – eighteen gil and thirty quince - All the rooms were searched after the boys were locked in their cells. 

Bella put down her drink and frowned. She put the coins in her purse.

Timmy knew the routine. He stood passively while Belle swept her finger through his mouth, looking for contraband. He turned and bent over the bed. Belle placed one hand on his tailbone and completed her cavity search with two intrusive fingers. 

“Well, thought the girls like you more, but not a bad day’s work.’ She washed her hands thoroughly. Timmy had been a reliably good earner. For you.” She gave him a silver gil. 

Timmy held out his left hand. “Thank you,” he gushed gratefully and Belle smiled. The other boys had taught him to hide a crown in plain sight between the fingers of his right hand. 

She took a step back and downed her drink while Timmy made himself ready. It had become routine. She found the ‘bone’ in the toy chest.

Timmy stood and bent over the bed, cradling his head on his arms. 

Bella just liked looking at his ass – young and firm. He groaned and jerked away when she spread the cold lubricant between his muscular butt cheeks. With her strong grip on his ball sac, he couldn’t get very far. She gave him an extra squeeze for good measure.

Timmy just closed his eyes and tried to relax.

Bella grabbed his cock. She found the proper angle quickly. She was becoming good at this. She savored his initial resistance and his ultimate surrender. Moaning, he writhed on the end of her device and breathlessly climaxed messily in her hand. Bella celebrated her utter mastery. 

Timmy cried. He cried so easily. Crying increased his tips. 

Epilogue

Bella had watched that day. His body had given her so much pleasure. This morning, his sex lay flaccid between his quivering thighs. The notary checked her document and neatly tattooed the serial number on Timmy’s left thigh. Eldest Westfall carefully pressed the hot iron above the number. Timmy screamed, held motionless in his tight restraints. Bella cringed and looked away.  
“Too easy to become fond of them,” Bella whispered to Cecily.

Eldest Westfall looked up. overheard her. “He’s a product, Bella, not a pet.” She impaled Bella with a withering stare. “Oakley was ill and we had to put him down. The crib has an open bed.” Ah, young love! She was young once too. 

Cecily said they always screamed but branding was good for them. Taught them once and for all just who they were and who they would be. His scream was somehow different from Simon’s scream when they had gelded him to prepare him for his life as a household servant.

The others left Timmy alone when it was over. Bella stayed. The skin around his mark was an angry red. He had lost his urine. He cried in his restraints. His new collar circled his neck with little bells and his tags. Timmy opened his eyes and saw Bella. He spit out the stick that he had clenched in his jaw. 

He beseeched her with his eyes. “Bella, I thought I was getting married.”

Bella put a cool hand on his feverish forehead. She smiled. “You are married, sweetie.”

Puzzled, Timmy looked at her in total confusion. Bewilderment made him even cuter.

“You’re married to our family enterprise – the famous Westfall crib. We’ll take really good care of you.”


End file.
